1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Some display devices use cathode-ray tubes (CRT). Other display devices may be flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDP), field emission displays, and electro-luminescence displays (ELD). LCD devices have advantages over some of the other flat panel displays. Some of these advantages may include higher resolution, lighter weight, thinner profile, a more compact size, and/or lower power supply requirements.
A LCD device includes two substrates that are spaced apart and face each other with a liquid crystal material interposed between the two substrates. The two substrates include electrodes that face each other. A voltage applied between the electrodes induces an electric field across the liquid crystal material. Alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal material changes in accordance with the intensity of the induced electric field, thereby changing the light transmissivity of the LCD device. Thus, the LCD device displays images by varying the intensity of the induced electric field.
The LCD device includes a light source to display images and may be categorized according to the arrangement of the light sources. When the light source is positioned at a side of the LCD device, the LCD may be categorized as an edge type LCD device. Alternatively, when the light source is positioned below (or behind) the liquid crystal panel, the LCD device may be categorized as a direct type LCD device.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a direct type LCD module according to the related art. In FIG. 1, the LCD module includes a liquid crystal panel 10, a backlight assembly 20, a main supporter 30, a top case 40 and a bottom case 50. The main supporter 30 has a rectangular frame shape and supports the backlight assembly 20 and the liquid crystal panel 10. The backlight assembly 20 includes at least one lamp 24, a reflecting sheet 22, a diffusing sheet 18, and a plurality of optical sheets 26. The plurality of optical sheets 26 may include a prism sheet. The one or more lamps 24 are arranged below and parallel to the liquid crystal panel 10. A pair of side supporters 28 fixes the ends of the lamp(s) 24. The side supporters 28 are coupled with the bottom case 50.
The top case 40 is disposed on top of the liquid crystal panel 10. The top case 40 may be pressed against and affixed to a peripheral portion of the liquid crystal panel 10. The bottom case 50 is coupled with the top case 40. A printed circuit board (PCB) 19 having driving circuits is connected to the liquid crystal panel 10 through a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) 16.
When assembled, the diffusing sheet 18 is spaced apart from the one or more lamps 24. As the size of the LCD device increases, a size and a weight of the diffusing sheet 18 and the optical sheets 26 also increases. Accordingly, a center of the diffusing sheet 18 can sag due to the increased weight. A plurality of separate lamp guiders 60 hold up the diffusing sheet 18 and maintain a distance between the diffusing sheet 18 and the lamp(s) 24. Additionally, the lamp guiders 60 can prevent the lamp(s) 24 from swaying or may reduce the lamp(s) 24 from being broken due to an exterior impact.
However, the lamp guiders 60 surround more than half of a circumference of the lamp(s) 24 and can reduce emission efficiency of the lamp(s) 24. Accordingly, a user may notice poor system performance, which can include reduced brightness where the lamp guiders 60 are located and/or spots on the liquid crystal panel. Furthermore, because the lamp(s) 24 are fitted in the plurality of lamp guiders 60, assembling the LCD module can be complicated and can result in increased production costs. Therefore, a need exists for an improved liquid crystal display module.